


Empty Nest Syndrome

by MichellesPenScratchz



Series: My Preposterous Borderlands Extended Universe [12]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: College, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic, One Shot, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Borderlands 3 (Video Game), Prompt Fic, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz
Summary: Rhys and Sasha departing on their son's first day of college.
Relationships: Rhys/Sasha (Borderlands)
Series: My Preposterous Borderlands Extended Universe [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873684
Kudos: 6





	Empty Nest Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> Response to [prompt](https://michellespensctratchz.tumblr.com/post/634634197527592960/send-a-letter-and-a-pairing-and-ill-tell-you-how).  
> Second mention of Rhys and Sasha's son, the first being [Target Audience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133456/chapters/58105891).

Sasha kept her eyes on the rearview mirror until there was no way she could possibly still see their son shrinking into the distance--not even with the beanpole height he'd inherited from his father, or the gargantuan rolling suitcase at his side.

Rhys reached over from the driver's seat and touched her knee. "Hey. It'll be alright. Lance is gonna fit right in," he assured her. He waved a hand dismissively. "Psh. The stories I could tell about Vaughn's and my days at Eden-4 Megaversity."

Sasha bit her lip, still far from at ease. "What if I don't even recognize him next time I see him?" she demurred. "He could be a whole new person."

"I mean, I kinda _hope_ so, with the off-world tuition we're paying."

"Rhys," she warned flatly.

"I get it, Sash, I do." He dropped the levity and spoke seriously. "If you think I haven't been legitimately petrified of this day for 18 years, then somehow I don't think we've been properly introduced." Then he grinned, reassuringly. "You said yourself once that people can surprise you with what's beneath the surface. Well, I'm expecting our boy to surprise us in the best possible ways."

A pause. "Yeah," she agreed. "I know he will."

A message alert chirped on her ECHO-Device. She checked it.

Then she threw back her head and laughed.

Rhys raised an eyebrow. "Yeeeees?"

"You're not going to believe who got paired as Lanny's roommate!"

"Oh yeah? Try me."

She pivoted the holoscreen to reveal a selfie of Lance Bennett Strongfork, next to the son of Naoko Katagawa.


End file.
